Bokura no Digital World
by AlekseiCld
Summary: Las reflexiones de cada uno de los elegidos antes de celebrar aquel día tan esperado por todos. Feliz aniversario Digimon!


Primero que nada, pensaba publicar esta historia el primero de agosto pero desafortunadamente mi mejor amiga (leáse mi laptop) murió repentinamente por algun detalle del multiflexor. Total todos mis datos se fueron al traste incluyendo esta historia u_u, en fin, me las arregle para hacerla de nuevo aunque de manera más apresurada en la computadora de mi prima así que aqui la tienen. Como les digo fue apresurada, así que disculpen cualquier errorcillo por ahí o si llega a sonar repetitivo, no tuve tiempo de releer.

* * *

TAICHI

Campamento de verano… todavía me estremezco de emoción al pensar en ello. En ese entonces, a mis escasos 10 años, obviamente lo único que ocupaba mi mente era lo mucho que me iba a divertir aquel verano, después de todo, sólo sería un campamento, al final de la semana volvería a la aburrida y tediosa rutina de diario. Precisamente por eso quería aprovechar al máximo esa corta semana. ¿Quién diría que acabaría arriesgando mi pellejo para salvar dos mundos? ¿Qué significaba salvar al mundo, a final de cuentas? Para mí, a los 10 años, era cosa de todos los días, salvaba al mundo a diario en juegos, en mi imaginación, pero a pesar de mi inocencia, estaba consciente que los héroes sólo existían en mi mente, nada más. No puedo negar que en ese tiempo me emocionaba pensar que tal vez, sólo tal vez, hubiese algo, quien sabe, distinto a la realidad, ¡Algo así! Me dejaba llevar por mi imaginación muy a menudo. Los sueños contribuían a ello. Cada noche, veía a un enorme dinosaurio anaranjado, en una batalla a muerte con un enorme monstruo alado. ¿Quién hubiese pensado que un dinosaurio como ese sería mi compañero de aventuras? Sí… En efecto, aquel verano cambió mi vida… no… _nuestras _vidas. Aún puedo ver con claridad la nieve, la aurora boreal, el mundo digital… Koromon… ¿Qué? Ah, es verdad. Lo primero que vi al despertar fue una masa rosada gritando "¡Tai! ¡Tai!" de manera eufórica. No fue precisamente mi mejor despertar, después de todo, ni siquiera sabía que se suponía que era esa "cosa". ¿Estaba asustado? Tal vez. Todo era desconocido para mí, aunque hay que admitir que me emocionaba la idea de estar en un lugar así con esas raras criaturas. Los problemas empezaron tan rápido como llegamos. Tuvimos nuestras primeras batallas de las que salimos victoriosos, poco a poco fuimos formando vínculos entre nosotros y nuestros Digimon. Vínculos que se fueron fortaleciendo con el paso del tiempo y que siguen con vida hasta ahora, después de tantos años. Tras enterarnos del problema que acosaba al mundo digital, obviamente decidimos ayudar. Batalla tras batalla, derrotas, victorias, alegrías, tristezas, lágrimas, risas… pérdidas. Sí… perdimos muchos amigos durante la batalla, era tan… tan… ahh… ni siquiera puedo describir el sentimiento que me invadía al ver caer a nuestros camaradas. Para colmo, nuestro grupo comenzó a distanciarse, todos acabamos separados, y a pesar de tanto tiempo, sigo pensando que fue mi culpa. Cada uno de nosotros se sumergió en la oscuridad a su manera, pero nuestra amistad siempre acababa por salvarnos, sin importar qué. Recuerdo que tuve incluso más miedo que en nuestra llegada, cuando mi hermanita se unió al grupo. Tal vez no era la única pequeña, pero seguía teniendo 7 años, era demasiado para ella que se preocupaba más por otros. Pero bueno, a final de cuentas qué más daba… no iba a convencer a Hikari de regresar, además ella era indispensable para cumplir nuestra misión. Y volvimos a ello como un círculo vicioso, batallas y por lo tanto, más pérdidas. Nuestro grupo se fue separando nuevamente, aparecieron nuevos enemigos, más fuertes y despiadados. Por supuesto seguimos adelante. Vencimos una vez más ¡Ah! Pero que sorpresa me lleve cuando descubrimos que esos que se hacían llamar los Dark Masters no eran nuestros enemigos en realidad… No… era algo mucho peor. Un enorme digital que clamaba justicia para todos aquellos digimon rechazados, tal vez no comprendimos su sufrimiento, pero él estaba causando incluso más. Sentí la muerte en ese momento. Algo pasó que ese digital nos envió a la nada, no sentía dolor, ¡Nada! Sin embargo, al darnos cuenta de lo que pasaba, volvimos milagrosamente dispuestos a vencer, y así lo hicimos, pero a un alto costo… despedirnos de nuestros amigos digitales, pero no fue para siem… ¡Rayos! ¡Ya se hizo tarde! ¡Hora de irnos, hijo!

* * *

YAMATO

"…" Finalice aquella melodía en mi vieja armónica, aquella melodía que me traía tantos recuerdos. Y pensar que el campamento de verano ni siquiera me llamaba la atención, prácticamente lo único que disfrutaría sería la compañía de mi hermano menor. Ah… ahora que lo pienso, hay tantas cosas que desearía no haber hecho… ¿Cuántas ocasiones no renegué por mi emblema? En ese entonces creía que la amistad no era para mí, yo no sabía lo que eso significaba… No era digno de algo tan grande ¡Y pensar que fue Jou quien me abrió los ojos! Sonreí. Había aprendido tantas cosas en aquel viaje, tantas cosas imposibles de olvidar, tantos recuerdos… Miré nostálgico hacía una fotografía, estábamos todos… Nuestra infancia entera estaba en esa simple fotografía vieja. Enfoqué mi mirada en Takeru, quien, sin duda alguna, había sido uno de los que más crecieron durante esa aventura, mentalmente, quiero decir. Recuerdo lo apegado que estaba a él. Lo cuidaba tanto, por eso me dolió darme cuenta que era yo quien necesitaba de él, que él podía llegar a ser más independiente, que no me necesitaba del todo, al menos no de la manera en que yo creía. Sonreí de nuevo, sonreír se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito para mí, de los buenos, supongo. Esta vez sentí más amplia mi sonrisa, claro, mi mirada ahora enfocaba a Gabumon. Mi inseparable compañero, amigo, aquel que intentaba por todos los medios hacerme comprender de que iba la amistad, aquel que me aconsejaba cuando me aleje de los demás… eso es algo de lo que tampoco me arrepiento… Durante mi tiempo a solas, hice muchas estupideces, pero todo eso, me ayudó, me ayudó a entender mi emblema, a desear estar con mis amigos, a levantarme después de cada tropezón. Claro, con mi compañero al lado, que a pesar de todo, a pesar de su ausencia, estaba en mi corazón y mi mente a cada paso que daba.

Me giré al sentirme observado. Volví a sonreír. Parada en el marco de la puerta estaba mi esposa, esa mujer a la que tanto quería, madre de mis hijos, mi mundo, mi todo.

-¿Por qué tan pensativo?- me preguntó.

-¿Quién sabe? El primero de agosto me pone así… Sora- Sonreí por última vez antes de salir de la habitación abrazado a ella. Ya era hora.

* * *

SORA

Llevo toda la mañana haciendo preparativos, limpieza, desayunos, ropa que lavar, diseños que terminar… Suspiré. Odiaba la rutina. Tras un rato más de rutina, me senté en una de las sillas del comedor. Primero de agosto, jaja, esa fecha era posiblemente la más esperada para todos, ni siquiera un cumpleaños era tan importante como este día… este día que hace tantos años nos cambió la vida. La portadora del amor… esa era yo… Siempre pensé que el emblema no me iba, pero mis amigos… todos ellos… son maravillosos, fue gracias a ellos que entendí lo que significaba ser la elegida del amor, aún siento remordimientos al recordar lo fastidiosa que me parecía Biyomon. Mi mejor amiga, mi compañera. Sentí un nudo en la garganta al recordar que ella ya no estaba a mi lado, seguramente todos nos sentíamos igual. Los Digimon habían desaparecido de nuestro mundo hace un par de años. Koushiro intentaba con todas sus fuerzas abrir la puerta que nos llevase de nuevo con ellos, todo esfuerzo era inútil. ¿Por qué había pasado eso? ¿Por qué? Se suponía que todo estaba arreglado, pero, la curvatura que se estaba produciendo obligó a los Digimon a retirarse maldije una y otra vez el momento en que nos quitaron a nuestros preciados amigos. Sin embargo, seguía teniendo la esperanza de volver a verlos algún día, sí… seguramente los volvería a ver. Suspiré de nuevo. Era primero de agosto, no podía darme el lujo de descansar, seguí con los preparativos de nuestra reunión, mande a los chicos a la ducha, odiaba la rutina… Escuché música a la lejanía. Provenía de la habitación principal, Yamato estaba tocando esa vieja armónica de nuevo. No pude evitarlo, me recargué en el marco de la puerta y admiré al hombre que amaba, tocando esa vieja melodía que tantos recuerdos nos traía a ambos, aquella melodía que nuestros hijos estaban acostumbrados a escuchar cada noche, antes de dormir, después de las fantásticas historias de los digitales. De pronto, su mirada celeste se clavó en la mía, ambos sonreímos.

-¿Por qué tan pensativo?- pregunté

-¿Quién sabe? El primero de agosto me pone así… Sora- Volvió a sonreír antes de rodearme por la espalda e ir por los chicos. Odiaba la rutina, pero definitivamente la rutina del primero de agosto era mi favorita.

* * *

KOUSHIRO

Estrellé mi puño en el escritorio una y otra vez. Era imposible, la puerta estaba cerrada y probablemente no se volvería a abrir jamás. ¿Por qué? ¡Si todos nosotros todavía creíamos en ellos! ¿Cómo olvidarlos? ¿Cómo olvidar todo lo que pasamos con ellos? Primero de agosto, era precisamente este día en el que me esforzaba el doble por abrir la puerta que nos llevara de regreso con nuestros amigos. Me desplomé en la silla finalmente. No soportaba la impotencia de saber que no era capaz de hacer absolutamente nada por recuperar aquellos días… No sé porque, tal vez mi emblema, tal vez el aprecio que tengo por los Digimon, ¿Quién sabe? Pero decidí seguir estudiando aquel maravilloso mundo en el que vivimos tantas cosas inolvidables. Recuerdo cuando estuve a punto de perder mi curiosidad ¿Qué hubiese sido de mí sin Tentomon a mi lado? Ahora mismo no sería nada, no sería quien soy. A veces pienso que me enfrasqué demasiado en esa vieja laptop que aún guardo con recelo. Tal vez debí haber convivido más con ellos en aquel tiempo, Mimí por ejemplo. La ignoré en aquella ocasión y provoque que se perdiera. Pero… si no me hubiese enfrascado en la laptop, probablemente no sabría ni la mitad de lo que se ahora. De lo único que estoy totalmente seguro, es de que nunca, nunca voy a olvidar aquellos días que me hicieron crecer en tantas formas, nunca voy a olvidar a mi viejo amigo, a pesar de que ya no esté aquí y también de que seguiré creyendo en que algún día los volveremos a ver…Sí, así será. Suspiré ruidosamente, aunque conforme. Llame a mi hija. Era hora de irnos.

* * *

JOU

Sangre aquí y allá… Ah… dije tantas veces que no sería médico, y heme aquí. Tiendo a desmayarme y a ser un completo inútil cuando de sangre se trata, pero sé que debo mejorar ¡Tengo que superar ese miedo!… Al menos eso me diría Gomamon. Sí, estoy seguro que él me alentaría a seguir y no rendirme. Seguí avanzando por los blancos pasillos del hospital en que ahora trabajaba. Aspiraba a, quien sabe, algún día ser director de una institución así. Después de todo, ayudar a aquellos que lo necesitaran era lo más importante para mí. Era lo que había aprendido en mi infancia al lado de mis incomparables amigos y por supuesto de mi digital. También me hubiese gustado ayudar en el mundo digital. Ser el primer médico de Digimon. Ah… que bien me hubiese sentido si eso se hubiera cumplido. Pero ahora era imposible, vaya, después de tanto tiempo sigo siendo el pesimista del grupo. A decir verdad, había vivido mi sueño por un tiempo, es decir, fui médico de Digimon, pero debido a las curvaturas no pude ejercer tanto como quisiera. Aún recuerdo los rostros agradecidos de todos aquellos monstruos digitales que ayudé. Me gustaría volver a sentir aquello… Tal vez algún día se pueda… Sólo hay que seguir creyendo. "¡Kido! ¡Kido! ¡Reacciona!" Ah, claro, estoy trabajando… Sólo espero llegar a tiempo… primero de agosto… No puedo evitar sonreír.

* * *

MIMI

Histeria… histeria es lo único que soy en este momento, perdí mis zapatillas, la ropa no cupo en las maletas, me volví loca buscando los malditos boletos de avión, que a final de cuentas estaban en mi bolso, ¡Y ahora esto! ¡¿Cómo rayos me dicen que el vuelo se retrasó? Ah este paso la retrasada seré yo, ¡Y de ninguna manera que Mimi Tachikawa se perderá la reunión del primero de agosto! No… ¡Así tenga que pagar miles o gritarle por horas a alguien conseguiré un vuelo a Japón! ¡Ah, ya se! Se me había olvidado por completo el jet de Michael, jojo, soy una genio, sí eso es lo que soy.

"…" ¡Bien! Todo asegurado, nos vamos a Japón ahora mismo, y en un jet de lujo ¡Ni más ni menos!

Tras un rato de desesperación total para mí, al fin estoy abordando el jet. Apuesto a que mi sonrisa es la más amplia del mundo ¡Y cómo no va a serlo! Volveré a ver a mis amigos después de tanto tiempo. Sé que han pasado muchos años, somos adultos ahora y sin embargo estando con ellos vuelvo a ser aquella niña caprichosa e infantil, y no es que haya dejado de serlo, después de todo, la pureza es mi emblema. ¡Aaaahhh! Lo que daría por volver a ver a Palmon. Recuerdo cuando la volví a ver. Aunque no fue mi mejor momento precisamente ¿Y cómo iba a estarlo si unas inmensas y asquerosas cucarachas acababan de lanzarnos basura? Ah, Palmon. Mi mejor amiga. Como desearía que Kou-chan encontrara una forma de que volvamos ahí. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez me sorprenda, jiji, no puedo esperar más.

* * *

DAISUKE

Googles, googles ¡Aaaahhh! ¿Dónde rayos están? ¿Cómo se supone que me presentaré ante mis amigos sin googles? Maldición, todo el departamento está hecho un desastre, ¿Y a quién le importa si mis googles no están por ninguna parte? Escucho como mi hijo se queja por enésima vez del fastidio que le provoca estar buscando algo que aparentemente desapareció. Que puedo decir, el muchacho es igual que yo, si estoy buscando como loco ahora mismo, es porque lo que busco en serio me importa ¡Aaaahhh! ¿Qué irá a decir Taichi? ¿Cómo pude perder algo así? Vamos, Daisuke, piensa… ¿Dónde los dejaste? ¿En la ducha? No. ¿En el puesto de fideos tal vez? No. ¿En casa de tus padres? No, que rayos, ¡Ya se! Mejor pensaré en lo que le diré a Taichi por haberlos perdido, veamos… ¿Mi hijo los perdió? No, como lo voy a culpar, me delatará. ¿Se fueron en medio de una orden de fideos? ¡Hay! Ya Daisuke, que estúpido estás ahora mismo.

Me senté en la cama, totalmente resignado. Aquellos googles representaban tanto… Habían sido de Taichi, el primer elegido de valor… Luego pasaron a ser míos, el primer… ¡Idiota que los pierde! Y pensar que tenía la esperanza de heredárselos a mi hijo algún día. Me tiré en la cama, y me levanté al instante… Ahí junto a la almohada estaba el objeto que había buscado por horas y horas. Sonreí con nostalgia. Esos simples googles estaban llenos de recuerdos, de Taichi, míos. El recuerdo de los Digimon, los recuerdos más importantes de mi vida. Recuerdo aquella sonrisa optimista de Veemon cuando nos despedimos… "Nos volveremos a ver" Eso dijo… por ahora, sólo me aferro a estos googles, a mis recuerdos… a mis esperanzas. Hoy es primero de agosto, la fecha en que todos, sin importar cuán ocupados estemos, nos volvemos a ver. Sí, es verdad, cada quién tiene su vida ahora, nos hemos distanciado, pero los días como hoy nadie falla, y espero que siga así hasta el final de nuestros días… ¡Ah! ¡Que tonto! Por estar buscando los googles ¡Voy con retraso!

* * *

IORI

Me la he pasado encerrado en esta oficina todo el día. Últimamente hay casos muy difíciles. Revisé una y otra vez el papeleo del próximo caso. No voy a negarlo, estoy aburrido. Si normalmente disfruto mucho de mi trabajo, hoy es distinto. Siempre, en primero de agosto mi trabajo se vuelve tedioso ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque quiero salir de aquí lo más rápido posible para encontrarme con mis amigos. No tengo mucho que decir, la verdad. No hay mucho en mi cabeza desde aquella despedida. Mi viejo amigo… Armadillomon. ¿Quién iba a decirme que yo acabaría inmerso en algo así? Ah… tuve que mentir a mi madre, es verdad. Por eso me sorprendió que, además del conocimiento, me dieran la sinceridad, el mismo día en que mentí. Como quisiera regresar a aquellos días… me pregunto… tal vez, si hubiese sabido antes la historia de Oikawa… Quizá el estaría vivo ahora… ¿Que estoy diciendo?… Él sigue vivo, en la esencia del Digimundo… y en nuestros corazones. Dejo los papeles de lado y recojo mis cosas con calma. Aún debo ir por mi hija antes de nuestra reunión.

* * *

MIYAKO

Toda la santa mañana la casa se ha revuelto en actividad. Ken trabajo hasta tarde anoche, y se quedó dormido. Ahora mismo está en la ducha mientras que a mí, a mí me toca el paquete de plancharle algo, alistar a los niños, preparar pañales, biberones, papillas y demás. Ah, qué vida tan cansada, ¿Y qué? No me arrepiento de nada. Ando de aquí para allá, vueltas y más vueltas, pero me detuve de pronto al entrar en la habitación. Ahí, sobre la cama estaba el viejo y desgastado dispositivo, ese que tantas veces levante frente a la computadora antes de gritar ¡Puerta al Digimundo, ábrete… Niños Elegidos, vamos! Sentí deseos de hacerlo de nuevo. Tome entre mis dedeos mi preciado objeto, y sonreí al recordar a mi Digimon. Me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora… Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Estarán conscientes los Digimon de la fecha que es hoy? A veces pensaba que tenía la vida perfecta, pero luego recordaba a mi amigo alado, y toda esa perfección se esfumaba… sin él no había vida perfecta. Aunque aquel vacío que sentí dentro de mí el día de la despedida, se había llenado con los recuerdos… los recuerdos de aquel maravilloso mundo que tantas lecciones nos dio a todos. A mí por ejemplo, me enseño a no ser tan impulsiva. Por mi culpa mi amigo salió lastimado, y eso nunca me lo voy a perdonar… Por eso, me he decidido: hoy ayudare a Koushiro con la puerta al mundo de los digimon, nuestro mundo. Sí, está dicho, ¡Hoy la abriremos a como dé lugar!

* * *

KEN

Me quedé dormido… ¿Cómo pude quedarme dormido un día tan importante? Miyako debe de estar desesperada, que va, siempre ha sido así. Después de la ducha más rápida de mi vida, estoy teniendo problemas con la corbata. Se me ha hecho costumbre usarla. Mientras mecánicamente intentaba hacer el nudo, mi mente vagaba muy lejos de ahí ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde la primera vez que fui al mundo digital? Remembré mis épocas "oscuras" cuando me creía el dueño y señor del Digimundo. Que estúpido fui… me deje llevar por el odio que sentía en esos momentos, quizá hasta envidia por mi hermano mayor. Pero la verdad es que estaba sólo. Eso era todo. Todos los días tenía ese repugnante sentimiento de odio, soledad, frío, resentimientos… Maltrate tanto a aquellos seres que ahora se han convertido en un bello recuerdo… Sí, ahora no son más que un recuerdo. Tal vez sería lógico decir que me hubiera gustado cambiar tantas cosas de mi pasado. Pero en realidad no es así, por supuesto, no estoy conforme con lo que hice ni mucho menos, sin embargo, pienso (quizá como auto consuelo, que se yo) que gracias a aquellas experiencias y caídas aprendí mucho de mí mismo. Aprendí a valorar lo que tenía, a mis padres, amigos, compañeros y claro está, a mí mismo por quien era, no por la sombra de Osamu. Sí… Estaba realmente agradecido con todos mis amigos, por aquel apoyo y por haberme aceptado a pesar de mis errores. Si tan sólo pudiera darle las gracias a Wormmon también…

-¡Ken! ¡Ya es hora!- Cielos… y la corbata sigue igual, qué más da, terminé por quitarla de mi cuello y salí de la habitación, con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

TAKERU

Tecleo. Primero de agosto. Sigo tecleando. Primero de agosto. A quien engaño, estoy tecleando más por ocio que por estar escribiendo algo cuerdo en sí. No puedo hacerlo. Todo lo que tengo en mi mente es primero de agosto, primero de agosto y nada más. Hoy volveré a ver a todos mis amigos, quienes a pesar de la distancia se que siguen ahí para mí si los llegase a necesitar. Ahora que lo pienso, me gustaría que mi novela acerca de nuestras aventuras viera la luz un primero de agosto, eso sería magnífico. Bueno, hora de dejar mis fantasías de lado: hay que prepararse para el gran día. No puedo pensar en nada en específico ¡Estoy tan emocionado! Hay tantas cosas dando vueltas en mi cabeza, típico del día de hoy. Me fascina escribir acerca de nuestras aventuras, es tan nostálgico recordar todo por lo que pasamos, nuestras aventuras, peleas, risas, lágrimas, ¡Ah! Un sinfín de emociones que vivimos. Yo era muy pequeño en aquel entonces, pequeño e inocente. Por supuesto, en ningún momento llegué a pensar siquiera que presenciaría la muerte de mi compañero, y no sólo la de él, no… fueron muchos más. Creo que todo eso me fortaleció de sobremanera, podría decir que me dio una fortaleza que un niño no debería tener a esa edad. Sí… El mundo digital nos hizo madurar antes de tiempo, después de todo cargábamos un gran peso en los hombros. Yo, por supuesto, quería ser lo más útil que pudiera, sin embargo siempre acababa en las mismas: era un llorón. Sin embargo al final de nuestra primera aventura, era un Takeru completamente distinto, ¡Y ni se diga en la segunda! Había crecido física y mentalmente para nuestra segunda aventura, aunque no voy a negar que me emocione como un chiquillo al ver de nueva cuenta a nuestros compañeros. Jaja ahora que recuerdo, Miyako incluso me preguntó si el Digimundo era un parque de diversiones. Nuevamente, tropecé y volví a aprender. Estoy seguro de que así fue para todos. Con cada viaje, cada batalla ganada o perdida, siempre aprendíamos algo. Pero sin duda alguna, nuestra mayor lección fue la amistad, aprender a confíar los unos en los otros, apoyarnos mutuamente, y eso… eso se sigue viendo hasta hoy: sin importar las distancias, cualquiera dejaría lo que está haciendo para ir a ayudar al otro. Hoy los volveré a ver

Pero bueno ¿Qué caso tiene recordar esa clase de cosas yo sólo? Lo mejor será recordarlas en equipo… como en los viejos tiempos.

* * *

HIKARI

Finalmente decidí levantarme. Había dormido muy poco, unos extraños sueños me mantuvieron despierta, aunque siendo sincera, no los recuerdo muy bien, en fin, hoy no debería preocuparme de nada, hoy era nuestro gran día después de todo. Tras ducharme y prepararme salí de mi habitación con la fija idea de preparar el desayuno. Suspiré al no notar rastro de vida alguno en casa. Mi hijo dormía demasiado y despertarlo era todo un reto. Tras un par de minutos y varias quejas de su parte, finalmente se levantó. Era increíble el hecho de que ya todos tuviéramos una vida. Pareciera que hubiese sido ayer cuando enfrentábamos todos aquellos peligros por el bien del digimundo. Recuerdo haber estado muy asustada la primera vez que me tocó enfrentar a un Digimon maligno, sin embargo dejé todos esos miedos de lado al pensar en ayudar a otros. Cada pérdida dolía, sin embargo, nos impulsaban a seguir, pero ni siquiera esa primer aventura pude dejar mi dependencia hacía Taichi, supongo que fue él quien me malacostumbró. Siempre pensaba en él cuando había peligro, siempre deseaba que mi hermano fuera en mi auxilio ¡Y es que siempre fue tan sobreprotector! Incluso ahora lo sigue siendo. De cualquier forma, aquellas aventuras nos cambiaron a todos ¿Y cómo no iba a ser así? Aprendimos tanto de los Digimon, que ni al final de nuestras vidas les habremos agradecido lo suficiente.

Qué nostálgico día, seguramente no pararíamos de hablar de aquellos días una vez que llegaramos todos a la reunión. Por primera vez en mi vida puedo decir que estaba completamente impaciente… Será mejor irnos ya.

* * *

Uno a uno fueron llegando al lugar acordado. Sonrisas, abrazos, apretones de mano. Una vez más, otro año, los elegidos estaban reunidos para recordar nuevamente aquellas experiencias que habían cambiado sus vidas para bien. Se miraron los unos a los otros. Ellos eran la prueba de que cada sueño se puede alcanzar. Comenzaron las charlas, recuerdos aquellos que los llenaban de nostalgia, hubo lágrimas inclusive, al saber que sus queridos amigos no estaban ahí…

-¡Bueno, bueno!- grito Daisuke, intentando sonar animado –Se supone que hoy es un día feliz, así que no más lágrimas, chicos, venga, hay que seguir creyendo, así como seguro ellos también lo hacen.

Todos quedaron en silencio, sintieron calidez en el pecho ante las palabras de Daisuke.

Koushiro sacó su vieja Pinneaple de repente.

-¿Saben?- les dijo- Intenté por todos los medios abrir la puerta para hoy… lo siento… un año más, he fallado…

Silencio nuevamente. La calidez otra vez. Repentinamente cada dispositivo Digital comenzó a emitir una tenue luz, que se fue intensificando…

Sonrieron ampliamente… La aventura de aquel viaje aún no terminaba.

* * *

Que conforme me siento por no haber dejado que este documento se perdiera u_u. Gracias a todos los que leyeron, y finalmente esto va dedicado a todas aquellas personas que aún nos emocionamos cuando escuchamos Butter-fly o Bokura no Digital World, a los que hemos visto las temporadas de Digimon una y otra vez sin cansarnos y que a pesar de que sabemos que va a pasar no podemos evitar emocionarnos, al menos yo sigo teniendo un gran aprecio por Digimon, jeje, ah y a mi prima por cooperar con su lap y por haberme inducido a ver Digimon. Hasta otro fic!


End file.
